


Alive, or just breathing?

by Catskins



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, I apologise beforehand because this will be angsty, M/M, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse, lots of dogs, there will be dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catskins/pseuds/Catskins
Summary: (Zombie Apocalypse au based after best ending. Reader insert.)When the android revolution began, everyone thought that the world was ending... little did they know that all they'd have to wait is a few months.The revolution was peaceful and in the end the entire world saw that our own creations were alive and wanted their own rights, most of us accepted them but there were a few sceptics.Before we knew it, the dead started rising, the world was now ending... just not by the hands of the androids.No one knew how or why this was happening but we didn't have time to stop and wonder.We have to run... We have to survive!





	Alive, or just breathing?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up - if you've never read reader inserts before - I will be adding a guide of what the things mean  
> [Y/n] - Your name.  
> [H/c] - Hair colour.  
> [E/C] - Eye colour.

A [H/C] girl woke up from her deep slumber to dog barks. She was sleeping in her makeshift bed in a shack that she found, deep, in the woods... she had set up traps all around her to prevent zombies or walkers, as they had been dubbed, from getting close to her.

She clambered out of bed and pulled her brown boots on before running to the door "Quiet, Cooper!" [Y/N] hissed, as a whisper, towards the Dalmatian.  
Cooper was her only friend that remained in the apocalypse... Everyone else had either died or left but not this dog, dogs are always loyal to their owners.  
Coopers' barking came to a halt as he turned towards the girl and began wagging his perfectly white tail littered with black dots, varying in size, "C'mon, let's find whatever has gotten you so worked up."

After searching for a few hours they hadn't found anything besides a few walkers, stumbling their way through the forest, but [Y/N] either avoided them or quickly stabbed them in the head to end their poor life. She sat down on a rock, deciding to take a break, and Cooper lay at her side.

They stayed there for a good five minutes before they heard a roar coming from a house, not too far away. The noise scared the girl and her dog as it came out of nowhere and no walker had ever made a noise like that before, or at least not as they had heard. She slowly rose from her spot as she pulled a silver blade from her shoe, the handle had a red bandanna tied around it to stop it dropping into her shoe and stabbing her in the foot.  
"Stay by my side, Don't attack until I tell you to." She said, quietly but clearly, to Cooper as they made their way towards the house.

When they got there it was silent... a chill ran down [Y/N]s spine, thousands of situations running through her head of what could be in there or what could have happened.  
She crept inside, with Cooper on her tail, and moved her way through the rotting house. A bang ran through the house following a couple swear words, primarily 'fuck', and the groaning of a zombie. They made their way towards the noise and they looked inside the room it was coming from.

Before them lay a man, He had to be in his mid 50's and he had jaw length grey hair, who was trying to crawl away from a decaying zombie, who was also crawling towards him. The zombie had lost both of its legs and an arm so it was taking its time to get to the poor man.  
[Y/N] ran out from behind the door and stabbed her blade into the zombies head, killing it instantly. She slowly turned to look at the man to see that he was passed out and heavily bleeding from his leg. 

"Shit!" She cried out and scurried to him, checking him over for bites. After doing a quick check, and finding nothing, she ran a hand through her [H/C] hair as she desperately tried to come up with a plan "Cooper... Go ahead of us and scout, stop any zombies that come near us." [Y/N] commands as she started to pick the unknown man up, slinging his arm around her neck "Please don't die and eat me." She quietly whined as they walked out of the house, towards the shack.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor marched through the halls of their newfound sanctuary, Markus decided to keep the name Jericho but expanded... Humans were now apart of their group and they were a large group too with hundreds of androids and humans. They were finally living together in harmony, just as they had fought for, although not in the situation they had hoped for.

"Markus!" Connor called out as he jogged over to the man. The man with blue and green eyes turned his attention from North, his girlfriend, to his good friend "Have you seen Hank anywhere? He went out hours ago and he said that he wouldn't be long but I can't find him anywhere." The brown haired boy explained, His brown puppy dog eyes looking around the area in hopes of finding his father figure.

The darker skinned man simply shook his head and gave North a quick, worried, glance "No, Connor. I'm sorry but I haven't... I saw him go out and I have been on gate duty all day. I'll send him to find you when he comes back." Markus managed to say in a calm, comforting, tone... Connor just thanked the man and made his way back to the main building, going to find Kara whom would definitely calm him down.

Night had come and gone but Connors fear only got worse... 'Where was Hank?' is the question that ran through his head. He didn't even join his friends for their usual nightly games and he barely socialised with them, he gave Alice a quick goodnight but even she knew that he wasn't okay. 

"What if something happened to him?" Connor asked, his voice was soft and he was clearly distracted, North just rolled her eyes as she unpacked boxes of food that had been brought back on one of the runs "I'm sure he's fine, Connor, before this all happened he was a police lieutenant, remember?" She turned to look at him "He can hold himself... Now will you help me instead of acting like an obsessed girlfriend." He let a small laugh out, not a genuine one but something to get North off of his back for a moment.  
He quickly got back to work but kept his eyes on the gates.

Night was quickly approaching once again and still no sign of Hank... "I can't take this!" Connor almost yelled, He had got Markus, North, Kara and Luther to the briefing room to talk about his disappearance "He has been gone for twenty four hours and nobody has heard anything about him!" The pale boy paced as the rest of the androids watched him, he rubbed his hands together as he tried to think of a plan and distract himself from the thought of zombie Hank...  
The thought of his skin paler than usual, his bright blue eyes would be dull and a layer of white glazed over, and instead of his usual slurs it was replaced with horrible groaning and screeching, as if he were screeching out for help... screeching out for Connor to save him, His LED turned red as the harrowing image came to him.

Markus hopped down from the table he was sat on and moved in front of Connor, grabbing his arms and making him look at him so that he could tear him from the disturbing thoughts. "Connor, you need to calm down... Hank wouldn't want you freaking out over him." He comforted "If he isn't back by tomorrow then we will go out and look for him... There is no point in leaving now, It's practically dark." Connor just shook his head as he shrugged Markus off and took a few steps back "You're not understanding the severity of the situation." Connor started, now hissing and shouting at his friends, "Hank is human... If one of those things get him then he is dead! I could go and get him... They can't kill us by simply biting or scratching us... It'll harm us, yes, but we are immune to this and unless they tare me to pieces then I am fine going looking for him!" His body was shaking now, mainly out of anger thinking that his closest friend could be dead and he didn't do a damn thing to protect him. Connor sighed and turned to leave "I'm going to go look for him, don't try and stop me." He spat as he left everyone behind.

He walked over to the armoury to get some weapons so he could protect himself, and hopefully Hank.

Kara walked into the armoury too and started packing a few things, not saying a word to Connor as he silently watched her pack her items. "What are you doing?" He asked, confusion apparent in his tone, "I'm coming with you," She replied "You're not acting like yourself... You're angry and scared. I want to make sure you don't do anything you'll regret." Kara finished and put her backpack on before gently grabbing his hand "Emotions tend to screw things up." She smirked and pulled him out of the armoury but Connor didn't protest "Let's go... The sooner we find him the better." Connor said as he walked towards the gates, asking Simon and Josh to let him out.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what my upload rate will be because I am starting college soon but I am actually excited to see where I can go with this fanfiction so I will try my best to keep updating!  
> Apologies if I am slow with them or there are moments that are a bit slow as it has also been a while since I have gotten an actual series that I like rather than it being something that I simply want to see but its something that I haven't seen.


End file.
